Friendly Interference-Lucius' Story
by Divess
Summary: In Italy on business, 40 year old Lucius Malfoy met an eighteen year old Brazilian witch named Marisol Batiste. The first time Lucius laid eyes on her he knew she would become an important part of his life. She captivated Lucius as no other witch ever had. He couldn't make her his wife but he could make her his own. A slice in time from my story Friendly Interference. One Shot.


In the Wizarding World, a witch comes of age at 17.

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Rated T for romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: **

After their initial meeting at Draco's flat, Ilir had asked to call on Marisol. Even though she had been a few years older, Ilir had found himself seriously interested in her. Marisol had been wary of dating Ilir. She had worried about the repercussions. It had taken a little _Friendly Interference _on Harry, Draco and Theo's part to get Ilir and Marisol on the right track. Ilir and Marisol often traveled to England. They had even talked about moving there permanently. Draco thought their moving to England an excellent idea. Draco figured, enough time had passed for Narcissa and Marisol to be in the same room without mayhem breaking out.

Luciano had moved to England to continue his studies after finishing his studies in Brazil. His mum had Ilir. Luciano Malfoy hadn't felt the least bit guilty leaving Brazil behind. He wanted to be part of the Malfoy dynasty. He wanted to be around his brother Draco. Luciano grew to be as powerful a wizard as his father. There weren't many wizards who would challenge him about anything. Luciano had also worked part time under Xavier's tutelage to learn the investment business. Luciano and Draco often worked side by side. Luciano had turned out to be just as sharp as his brother Draco. When angered, Luciano had the same temperament as Lucius and Draco. It was a scary thing to see both Draco and Luciano angry at the same time. Luciano never had the opportunity to meet his father but he had been perfectly satisfied with a brother, a sister-in-law and hosts of aunts, uncles and cousins.

**Friendly Interference: Lucius' Story**

Lucius Malfoy had met Marisol Batiste in the Spring of 1993. Marisol was originally from Brazil. She had been an eighteen year old student studying Library Science in Italy when she met Lucius. For Lucius, it had been love at first sight. For Marisol, it had been his platinum hair and piercing gray eyes. Marisol had been enchanted not only with Lucius' hair and eyes. She had been enchanted by the fact an older wizard could be interested in her. Lucius had given Marisol everything she could ever want. Lucius had bought Marisol a house in Italy.

He often stayed with her for extended periods of time giving no thought to home. He chose to be with Marisol instead of Narcissa. Lucius had treated Marisol like a queen. Marisol had been ecstatic. She had fallen in love with Lucius. She had been loathe to let him go when he had to leave her to make his frequent business trips.

Lucius' frequent business trips away from Marisol were in reality trips home to Narcissa and Draco. Well. Home to Narcissa. Draco who was thirteen was in his third year at Hogwarts. He was at Hogwarts for most of the year. It was only Narcissa to be dealt with when Lucius went home. Draco didn't have any idea his father and mother constantly argued over Lucius trips.

Narcissa was no fool. She knew there had to be another witch involved. She was a pureblood wife. She knew but didn't want to know. She didn't care what Lucius did while he was away. She just hated that he had been doing it much more frequently lately. Which probably meant he was serious about this witch. Outside of him bringing home some whore's bastard, Narcissa turned almost a blind eye to Lucius' shenanigans. Her status as a pureblood wife meant a great deal to Narcissa. She didn't have any intention of giving up either Lucius or her status. A witch on the side was often seen as a good thing in pureblood marriages. Narcissa knew Lucius would not leave her. In addition, a side witch reduced the necessity of her being intimate with her husband to almost nil. Lucius very rarely touched her out of lust anymore. That was fine. Narcissa had gotten used to self gratification a long time ago.

What she told Lucius had been a different story. Almost every chance she got she had screamed at Lucius, "If you don't stop this I will leave you and take Draco with me."

Lucius didn't raise his voice. He'd stare at Narcissa with a frosty look and reply, "You may leave me if you wish. But you will never take my son away from me. Pack your bags. I'll drop you off in the real wizarding world. You will probably be very happy working as a seamstress. That is your choice. If you ever try to take my son, I'll see you ruined."

Narcissa had always taken his words in stride. No matter how much Lucius played around. He had always come home to her and Draco. He didn't want his reputation sullied by his wife leaving him. He was too arrogant for that. So, Lucius had kept Marisol and Narcissa kept her pureblood life. And life went on.

Lucius had come home this last time because Draco had been injured by a Hippogrif in his Care of Magical Creatures class. Lucius had been livid. He had stayed in around trying to get Hagrid fired and the beast Buckbeak killed. He had succeeded in getting an order to have Buckbeak killed. Dumledore would not hear of Hagrid being fired. As soon as the order for Buckbeak's death had come down. Lucius had sped back to Marisol.

He had spent several days with Marisol before returning to England. For the first time in their relationship, Marisol had cried when he tried to take his leave. She had clung to him and begged, "Please don't go Lucius. I get so lonely when you aren't here. I miss you so."

Lucius had taken Marisol to bed. He had made love to Marisol for hours. When they finished, Lucius had promised, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you. I will miss you terribly. I hope to only be gone a few days."

Because of everything going on with Draco's injury and the case against Buckbeak, Lucius had to remain in England for three weeks. Three long weeks away from Marisol.

When he got back to Italy, Marisol had been indifferent. Usually it would be Marisol who pulled the clothes off Lucius' back so they could make love. This time she had looked at him and turned away.

Lucius had tried to explain. Marisol hadn't been interested. In a dull voice she had told him, "I'm tired of being without you for weeks at a time. I want you to leave me alone. I want to find someone who will not leave me alone for long periods of time. I love you Lucius but I do not want to go through this anymore."

Lucius had gone Malfoy on Marisol. He had snarled, "I am in love with you. You are in love with me. I will never let you go. You mean too much to me. If I ever catch another wizard sniffing around you, make no mistake, I will kill him and lock you away. You will never have any other wizard except me. You are mine."

Lucius had then slammed out of the house. He had stayed away for several hours.

When he returned, he had come with an apology on his lips and gifts in his hands. He had brought her a diamond necklace with earrings to match. He had also brought her some of the finest wine galleons could buy. Marisol loved wine.

Marisol had loved the jewelry. She had kissed him which in turn had turned into a long session of lovemaking. It had been quite a bit later when Lucius had opened the wine. He had poured a glass for them both. When Lucius handed the glass to Marisol she had refused it.

Lucius had been concerned. Marisol loved wine. He had asked her, "Is your stomach upset? Are you sick? Do you need a healer?"

Marisol had responded, My stomach isn't upset. I'm not sick and I don't need a healer. I'm pregnant." Then she had started to cry.

Lucius had put down the wine. He had wrapped Marisol in his arms and whispered, "Why are you crying? This is a momentous thing. You are pregnant with my child. You are pregnant with a Malfoy. We should be celebrating. You shouldn't be crying."

Lucius had laid Marisol's head on his shoulder. He had run his fingers through her hair. While he had played with her hair he had whispered, "You are giving me such a wonderful gift. I want you to tell me what you require. I will have anything you wish delivered. You will not have to lift a finger for anything. I will get you some live in help. You and my child will not want for anything."

Marisol had been overjoyed. She had thought Lucius would be furious.

She had replied to Lucius, "I'm so glad you're not angry. We have been at odds recently. I believed the last thing you would want would be a baby with me. I'm so thankful you are alright with this. You do not need to do all those things for me and the baby. I'm strong. I can do things without help."

Lucius had interrupted, "I know you are strong. Lucius Malfoy doesn't have to do anything he chooses not to do. I choose to do this for you and my child. I will not allow you to refuse me my chance to make you comfortable."

Marisol had hugged her wizard. She had been so relieved with his acceptance of the pregnancy. She decided she would go along with whatever Lucius wanted. The normally staid and stoic Lucius Malfoy had even rubbed Marisol's stomach and talked to his child while Marisol giggled.

They had spent the entire day together in bed. It was as though Lucius couldn't get enough of her now that she was with child.

That evening Lucius had escorted Marisol to dinner. Marisol had a double glow. She glowed of a witch freshly satisfied by her wizard and of a witch newly pregnant. Marisol had looked more beautiful than ever before.

She had been on her way back from the ladies when an Italian wizard had reached out to grab her hand. He had said, "I just want to tell you how beaut-."

The wizard never got to finish his sentence. Lucius Malfoy had stepped between him and Marisol. Lucius had snarled at the wizard, "How dare you put your filthy hands on my witch. Do you feel like dying tonight? I can arrange it."

The wizard had sputtered, "I meant her no harm. My apologies. She-."

Lucius had interrupted again. He had screamed, "Do not let anything about her come off your lips." Lucius had his hand on his wand but Marisol had grabbed his arm. She had whispered, "Please Lucius. Let's just go. He is meaningless to us. Let's just go."

Marisol's touch had brought Lucius back to himself. He had looked down at Marisol and said, "No wizard puts his hand on a Malfoy witch and remains standing. Ever."

Marisol had been frightened. She had seen Lucius angry before. Many times before. This was the first time she had glimpsed the Death Eater part of Lucius. Marisol had been unnerved to say the least.

Lucius had apparated them back to the house. Marisol had put on tea. She could not think of anything else to do. While she waited for the tea, Lucius had come up behind her. He had placed his hands on her stomach and retorted, "No wizard will ever put hands on my witch and my son. No wizard."

Marisol had turned herself around and hugged him as she murmured, "I do not want any other wizard Lucius. I only want you." Marisol had said the right thing. Malevolent Lucius had turned back into the soft, in love wizard which no one else in the wizarding world had ever seen.

Lucius had picked Marisol up and carried her to the bed. He had most of her clothing removed when an owl pecked at the window. A flash of anger had crossed Lucius' face as he muttered, "This could not have come at a more inconvenient time." He had pulled a cover over Marisol, adjusted himself as best he could and retrieved the owl.

It had been an owl from one of the Governors. The Governor had written that Walden McNair had failed to kill the beast, Severus Snape had captured the mass murderer Sirius Black and Dumbledore had been interfering.

Lucius had been furious. He needed to get back to England to ensure his position was still secure. He didn't trust Fudge at all. Fudge's services went to the highest bidder.

Lucius had taken the time to finish what he had started with Marisol. With so many thoughts of home running through his mind, it had taken Lucius some time to find his release. Marisol had become used to Lucius' moods. She had gasped through several climaxes as Lucius struggled to get one. When they finished, Lucius had told Marisol, "I have to get back to England. There is business I need to see about."

Marisol had asked, "So soon? You have just gotten here. Can't you put it off for a bit more? I know business needs you but we need you as well. We need to talk about what will happen when the baby is born."

Lucius had not been in the mood to be challenged. He had snapped, "I would not leave if I did not have to. I have duties. But, I can tell you what will happen when the baby is born. He will have the best of everything. He will want for nothing. You will raise him in a manner befitting a pureblood child. Nothing less."

Marisol had started to sob. She asked, "When will we be married?"

Lucius had been caught totally off guard. He had responded, "Married? We cannot be married. I have a wife in England. She will not leave me. You know that. I will give our child my name if you want. But I cannot marry you."

Marisol had sobbed harder. She had replied, "I understood you have a wife who doesn't love you. Who is very cold towards you. Who doesn't let you touch her intimately anymore. I understand all that. There is a child on the way now. He'll need a father."

Lucius had answered, "He shall have a father. I will be with him as much as I can. I thought you understood. My wife will never leave me. I will not leave my wife and son for any reason. I love you Marisol. I'll love our baby. This will work itself out. I need to get back to England. I'll return to you as soon as I can." With that, Lucius had gone.

Marisol had sat drawn up in a ball for the next several hours. She had cried until she didn't have any tears left.

She had thought. I've been such a fool. I accepted Lucius under the most adverse of conditions because I loved him. Yes. I knew he was married. I'm such a fool. I was stupid to think he would change anything when I told him I was pregnant. He loves me but my son and I don't really exist. How stupid I've been.

Marisol had gotten up from her seat. She had gone on a rampage throughout the house. She had packed everything she owned. She had shrunk it all down to a manageable size. She had left everything Lucius had ever given her. Lucius could give the baubles to Narcissa. Marisol wouldn't need them. She and her child were leaving Lucius for good. She didn't want or need any remembrances of their failed relationship.

Marisol had sent an owl home to let them know she was coming. She had taken one last look around the house Lucius had bought for her. She had been so happy here. She had been so naïve here. She had been so foolish here. She had been so in love here. The tears she thought were all cried out had started to leak from her eyes as she left the house for the last time.

Marisol had arrived at her mother Leticia's house in Brazil early the next morning. She had been tired. So very tired. She had wanted to sleep. Her concerned mother wanted to know what was going on.

Marisol had told her family the story of being thrown aside by Lucius. She had told them about her pregnancy. She had told them how Lucius had expected her to be his side whore.

The family had taken over. They had hidden Marisol. It had been a simple thing to hide her from Lucius. Brazil has many exceptional hiding places and Marisol had plenty of family. The witches of the family had circled Marisol. They had changed her name to Aline. From that point on, Marisol had ceased to exist. Nobody outside of the family would be able to find her. Especially Lucius. And that was the way things would remain.

Lucius had returned to Italy within two days. He had walked into the house expecting his pregnant witch to be waiting with outstretched arms. What he found was a cold hearth and an empty house.

Initially, it hadn't dawned on Lucius what had happened. Lucius had sat and wondered where Marisol could be. He didn't like his witch out alone. Then he had looked around more closely. All Marisol's clothing and personal items were gone. All the jewelry he had purchased for her was laying on a dresser in the bedroom. It had finally sunk in. Marisol had left him.

Lucius had made two things clear. Their child would only have his name under duress and he could not marry her. His answers obviously hadn't sat well with Marisol. Marisol had taken measures. He had not counted on Marisol refusing to be a side witch. She was pregnant and wanted her baby to have a proper father. When that hadn't happened she had chosen to leave him.

For perhaps the first time in his life Lucius had screamed, "This isn't possible. You love me. How could you just walk out and leave me? You've taken my child and left me. MARISOL."

When Lucius had finally composed himself he had been ready to track down his child. The cold Lucius had replaced the in love Lucius. No one would take his child away from him. No one. Lucius had truly been in love with Marisol. But Marisol had sealed her fate. He would find them and take his child back to England. If Marisol did not choose to be with him, she would be without their child. Their child would be a Malfoy.

Lucius had gone to Leticia's house in Brazil. He had first asked politely. The family had denied any knowledge of Marisol's whereabouts. They had told him as far as they knew she was still in Italy. Then he had blustered and stormed at Marisol's family. Marisol's family had not been frightened by Lucius. They had stood up to him. They had not told him a thing.

Marisol was gone. In the end, there was nothing more Lucius could have been done in Brazil. He had gone back to Italy to look for her. He had asked at her school. No one knew where she had gotten to. He haunted restaurants they had visited. Lucius looked everywhere Marisol had ever mentioned. He had scoured France as well. Lucius had found nothing.

He had traveled from Italy to England to Brazil dozens of times in the following months. Still he hadn't found any trace of her.

The only sure information Lucius had was the month of the baby's birth. The baby was scheduled to be born in June of 1994. How apropos. The baby would share its birth month with Draco.

Through all his travels and running around, Narcissa had been jubilant. Lucius' whore had run away and Lucius couldn't find her. Narcissa had hoped that the bitch and her spawn had died. Narcissa had thought, now maybe things can get back to normal.

Little did Narcissa know that within months the Dark Lord would return and things would be far from normal.

Time continued to pass. Lucius had continued his search for Marisol. Lucius made lifestyle changes to get his mind off what he had lost. In June of 1994, the month his child was to be born, Lucius had returned full force to dark activities. In August of 1994, he had been part of a group which had disrupted The Quidditch World Cup. Although he was back into dark activities Lucius wanted to keep his hands as clean as possible. He had fled the Quidditch World Cup when actual Death Eaters had appeared.

Lucius never stopped searching for Marisol and his baby. He continued to search Italy and Brazil. To no avail. Lucius had no idea that as he had been searching so had Narcissa. Both were searching for different reasons. Lucius wanted his child but Narcissa wanted to find them to get rid of both Marisol and the child for good.

The months had passed. Neither Lucius or Narcissa had found any trace of Marisol and the baby.

In June of 1995, The Dark Lord had reemerged. He had made his presence known. More irony. Voldemort had returned in the birthday month of both his children. With the return of the Dark Lord, Lucius had much more to think about than Marisol and the baby. Voldmort had kept a very close eye on him.

Lucius had to give up searching. The last thing Lucius had wanted was for Voldemort to find out he had a witch and an outside child or how much Marisol and the baby meant to him. Lucius had been angry at Marisol but he didn't want either of them hurt or killed. Lucius knew Voldemort would not hesitate to hold the fate of his outside child over his head if he didn't do as he was told. Lucius had even more reason to worry after he made a colossal blunder at the Department of Mysteries.

The years had dragged on. The war had come and gone. The light side had won. Harry Potter had finished Voldemort for good. Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed by the hand of Molly Weasley. Lucius and Narcissa had saved themselves and Draco at the end of the war by migrating over to the light side.

Following the war Lucius had resumed his search for Marisol and his child. He had lost his anger with Marisol. He just wanted to see them again. He wanted to hold Marisol one more time. He wanted to meet his child.

In 2003 at age forty nine, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had succumbed to a vile disease he had picked up somewhere in his travels. He had lingered for months. He had died without ever seeing Marisol again. He had died without ever gazing upon his only other child. At the time of Lucius' death, the child would have been nine years old.

Lucius had left instructions in case his child was ever found. Narcissa had found those instructions and burned every last piece of parchment. Lucius had left a copy of his wishes with his solicitors. When the solicitors had approached Narcissa about Lucius' outside child, she had threatened them with all sort of dire consequences if they tried to file papers on either the child or its mother. The solicitors had left all correspondence and instructions with Narcissa to do with what she saw fit. She had seen fit to burn it all. Narcissa had made it clear to the solicitors. The witch and the child did not exist as far as she was concerned.

Narcissa had an ace up her sleeve. She had discovered the whereabouts of Marisol and her son Luciano in 2002. She never told Lucius. Lucius had changed. He had still held himself in high esteem. However, he had ceased believing in many of his pureblood notions of marriage. Narcissa felt he wanted to be with the witch he loved. She had been certain Lucius would have left her without a thought if she had told him where to find his mistress and their child..

To insure Marisol and Luciano Batiste never laid claim to the Malfoy name and fortune, Narcissa had sent some wizards to Marisol. They had relayed Narcissa's message, "If you or your bastard son ever step foot in England or try to lay claim to any part of the Malfoy Legacy, I will take harsh measures. Stay away from my family."

Narcissa had been proud of herself. She had kept Lucius from ever meeting his son. She had also insured Luciano never benefited from the Malfoy name and fortune.

Narcissa thought she had it all figured out. She couldn't begin to imagine that within four short years Draco would be scouring Brazil looking for his sibling. Even less imaginable was the fact Draco would ever find him and bring him into the family. But Draco had. With the help of his wife Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Ilir and Claudio. Draco had found his brother.

Narcissa may have put one over on Lucius. She could not put anything over on Draco.

The End


End file.
